


you are going to be okay. I promise

by stevehrringtons



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix It Fic, Gen, Joyce and Hopper are Billy's new parents, ST2, joyce being a great mom, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevehrringtons/pseuds/stevehrringtons
Summary: - She took him in her arms and cradled him, just like a mother should. And he cried, for the first time in forever he cried. It hurt it felt like he couldn’t breathe, his eyes were puffy and nose uncontrollably runny.“They didn’t love me Mrs. Byers”, he choked out. His body shook in her embrace and her jacket was now drenched in his tears.“Who didn’t love you?”, Joyce whispered.“My parents.”





	you are going to be okay. I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is fix fic it for season two ending because, Billy needs someone to be his mom and Joyce is right there soo bring back Billy and make it happen.

Billy Hargrove woke up in a haze, he didn’t know how long he’d been out but he knew it was for a long time. He groaned and grabbed the nearest thing to help steady his balance. It was a paper and it crumbled in his hands almost instantly, then another piece made his boot slide, he looked up and noticed the walls. The home’s tacky wallpaper was hardly visible under the mass of drawings taped together. The blue and purple streaks made him uneasy and very concerned. He blinks and his vision comes back in pieces, as well as his memory. 

“What the hell ?” he mumbled, “Max where the hell are you ?”. 

He furrowed his brows and eased himself up, the pounding in his head was unbearable, he had no sense of time nor where he was at. He studied the drawings again each one connected, Billy thought about the poor soul going through it, but ultimately decided he didn’t give a shit. This had always been a weird town. 

All he remembered was looking for Max, everything after that was a haze. Billy grabbed the nearest coffee table and with weak legs picked himself up. Everything began to hurt all at once. He cursed himself and fumbled to light a cigarette, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his face was black and blue and swollen all over. It was definitely going to leave a mark, but it was nothing he couldn’t hide. Gently he grazed his fingers across his cheek and down to his neck where a bruise began to form, he hissed and cursed out loud. His hands ached and he knew he had gotten into it with someone. Aside from the drawings the home was a mess, glass shards everywhere and broken furniture litter the place, the front door did not close properly and wherever you stepped you destroyed a drawing. 

It must’ve been a big fight. 

“Max?”, he groaned out. No one was home. He patted his jeans and noticed his car keys were gone. He gasped and wobbled to the front door and sure enough his beloved Camaro was gone. 

“Fucking brat !”, he couldn’t even raise his voice. But, the anger boiled inside him, he slammed the door shut and staggered down the driveway to the main road. His father and whatever the hell he’ll do to him was the last thing on his mind. He had to find Max and at least bring her home safe. He had a limp and his body ached, the crisp air hitched in the back of his throat and made his skin chill. All he wanted to do was sit down and never get back up, maybe if he left town today nobody would even notice. He thought about it he really did but, even if could where would he go ?

Billy Hargrove stumbled along the highway dead at night, the walk from the Byers home to his wasn’t the shortest hike. He was still delusional from whatever drug Max had shot him with but, at least it numbed some pain in his face. His eyes were growing tried but he had to keep going or not he’d face the wrath of his father. But, then again he’d be facing him either way, without Max he didn’t even want to think what his father would do. It felt as if he was walking for ages, his boots pinched his feet and his body felt heavy, he feels as if he was drowning. Every tree he passed looked the same, if he hadn’t known better he was walking in circles. This road would never end. However, he was grateful that this was such a long walk. What would his father think?. He wished Max was here, she was good on covering for him. Like that one time he came home after a night with that Holloway girl, Max snuck him in through her bedroom window. He drove her around for a week after that. He trudged further down the road, mumbling incoherently and drawing into and out of conscious. The numbing was beginning to fade away and the pain was starting to take over his body.

He checked his watch, the one he forgot he had, and it was three in the morning. Fucking perfect. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. He could not believe this was happening to him. He walked further down the highway, the wind picked up, colder than its been before, he’s never been through part of town or maybe he has but he was just going to fast to notice. It’s different here, different from California, different from home. And he  _ hated  _ it, this place will never be his home. His vision was going in and out of focus and his mouth was dry, he felt like he was kicked in the stomach one to many times. Then there was a brush in the woods.

“Who’s there ?”

The chirping and growling from the dark bushes made him feel uneasy. He was being watched. 

Billy stood in place, his heart was beating and palms began to sweat. Something was coming after him, it was so dark he can’t see, but it’s all around him. He pulled out the blade from his back pocket, he was quick to flick it, the small thing dangerously glistened in night. 

“Come out or it’s your funeral.”

They did not sound like any animal he’s heard. Their all around him, there getting closer. Then to his pleasure he heard it; he heard that familiar engine. And it was music to his ears. It rumbled and roared down the highway. He can see the clear headlights and that California license plate. His eyes widen and if he could remember he sighed in relief. He waved his hands in the air stumbling onto the street, signaling for it to stop. He needed a ride before he passed out again on the highway. 

“Hey ! hey over here !”

The engine idled down, with all the strength Billy could muster he staggered to the car and placed his hands on the hood of the car. He was worn out, completely out of it, he could no longer move. The car’s passenger door open and he could hear their sneakers crunched as they stepped onto the road. 

“Billy? Are you okay ?”

He gazed up and was face to face with his very concerned sister, Max. He stared at her under lazy eyes, he huffed and sneered. 

“Get the hell out of my car” he mumbled. 

Max stared with wide eyes and she gripped the handle of the door. 

“You can’t drive asshole. Look at you !”she retorted back. Billy took a few steps towards Max, their eyes locking with one another. She stared into her brother glassy eyes and knew that he could not go home that night, neither could she. Gently she pushed him back against the hood of the car and went back into the passenger seat. Billy stared her dirty clothes and even dirtier face and hands. He wondered what in the hell her new friends had gotten her into, he can already picture the look on Susan’s face when she sees what her daughter had done to that expensive jacket. He groans as he feels the throbbing pain shoot through his face, a few tears do fall down his cheek and he lights another cigarette. He sits against the hood of the car the engine rumbles underneath him and Max steps back out. Her face scrunches from the sudden change in temperature making her cheeks a bright red. 

“Okay they agreed to take you with us.”, she says. 

Billy grunts and flicks the cigarette to the asphalt, “Who the fuck is  _ they _ . This is my fucking car!”

“Yeah but, you are also a menace.”, she bad mouths. 

“Just get me the hell out of here.”, is all he says and Max turns to the drivers window and nods. Billy takes the passenger seat and sends Max to the back.  “All right Harrington where the hell are you taking us ?”, Billy scoffed which made the driver grit his teeth. Steve Harrington was in control of the Camaro now and it took all of his efforts to not strangle the passenger to death. Max sat next to her friends Mike, Dustin and Lucas who all gagged and rolled their eyes in the presence of Billy Hargrove. He leaned back against the leather seats and avoid the lingering conversation of apologies. He bit the inside of his cheek and just kept his gaze on the window. He couldn’t even bring up the actions he committed. 

Steve Harrington pulled up at the Byer’s home which made Billy internally groan. As if he hadn’t just left this place. 

One by one the kids in the back jumped out and ran up the house. A small woman and the Chief rushed out to the children to embrace them, the woman cupped each one of the kids faces and checked for any wounds. This made Billy’s heart hurt, he was looking at some woman he’s never met before hold Max as if she was her own daughter. “You know you could go and say ‘Hi’, they don’t bite”, Harrington offered. Billy looked at him and nodded and Steve smiled at him, it was a soft smile one of understanding, one that would make Billy call him ‘pretty boy’. Steve stepped out of the car and met up with the crowd, the woman did the same thing to his face and the Chief slapped him on the shoulder with a small yet proud smile on his face. Billy had been staring for too long as he did not notice Max pointing to him with the woman and the Chief in tow. He cursed silently and made his way out of the car, he was hesitant on how they would react to him, or if they knew about the small incident that happened in the house. Billy stuffed his hands in his pockets and met them halfway. 

The woman looked at him with sad brown eyes and offered her hand. She was shaky but, still he could see she meant well. He took it and she grasped his palm in hers. 

“Hello I’m Joyce you are more than welcome to inside and have something to eat.”, her smile was warm and pleasing. His lip quivered as she reminded him too much of someone he wanted to forget. The Chief towered over her and he took Billy by the shoulder and eyed him, “Your sister told us some things. You are more than welcome to stay.”

Billy felt overwhelmed and nervous, he looked at them and sucked in that feeling in the back of his throat, for the first time in his life he didn’t know what to say. 

“Oh no,'' Joyce reached to touch his face making him jump, “You’re bleeding.”

When Billy entered that house he felt alienated, all the kids sat at the dinner table, they refused to look at him, Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers whispered amongst themselves and stared at him. Steve Harrington’s sad eyes glanced at him once in a while but, he stayed with the kids. They didn’t really have anything to say to each other. It was Max who helped dress his wounds and Joyce Byers who brought him food and things to make him feel more like himself. 

“Don’t mind them,'' she whispered as she applied some ointment on his scars, “They’re just kids.”

Billy only nodded and stared at her, “Did Max tell you?”

Joyce sighed, “She did but don't worry this house really hasn’t been itself lately. I’m not mad.” She smiled and put on a bandage on his right cheek, “Sorry we only have dinosaur bandages.” 

Billy stared at her this time and he bit his lip, “Did she tell you anything else?”

Joyce could see his eyes turning red and she began to put the first aid away, “She did. That’s why Hop over there is making some calls and you and your sister are spending the night in his cabin. We don’t want you guys going home.” She paused for a moment and then placed a hand on his shoulder, “You are going to be okay.” 

“No.”

Joyce furrowed her brows, “Excuse me?”

“You people don’t fucking understand !”, Billy shot up from the couch and the house went silent, “You think taking me away for the night is going to fix anything! When I go back it’ll just start all over again ! Trust me I’ve tried to leave !”  Hopper had gotten off of the phone and was in the living room now. His hand on Billy’s shoulder trying to calm him down. But, he just slap it away and stepped back, his hands balling fists and he was seeing red. 

“I have to go home now!”

But, that was no longer home, in fact it was never home to begin with. Max and the kids stared from the kitchen and there were tears in Max’s eyes. Steve defensively stood in front of them, Nancy’s hands covered her mouth and Jonathan had comforting hands on her shoulders. He did not look at them he closed his eyes and concentrated on himself, he could not have a scene here not when he has someone trying to help him. Billy’s breath was coming in rapid spurts he needed to let this anger out now. He needed to yell to hit or hurt. Joyce frantically reached for his hands, “Look at me Billy.”, she cupped his face and brought it closer to hers. 

“He is not going to touch you.”

“You don’t know that.”, he sobbed. 

“Yes I do because, if he touches you Hopper will be ready to take him down. No one can hurt you anymore.”

Steve now ushered the kids out of the kitchen and out of the house completely. Hopper hovered over Joyce and the boy, a hand on her and him. She took him in her arms and cradled him, just like a mother should. And he cried, for the first time in forever he cried. It hurt it felt like he couldn’t breathe, his eyes were puffy and nose uncontrollably runny. 

“They didn’t love me Mrs. Byers”, he choked out. His body shook in her embrace and her jacket was now drenched in his tears.

“Who didn’t love you?”, Joyce whispered.

“My parents.”

Joyce gave Hopper a worried look, he mentally cursed and rubbed his face. She wondered what kind of parents neglect their child. Her heart could no longer bare his pain. Joyce held him and she let him break down. She would never yell at him or bring him down for showing his emotions. She saw that he needed to be saved and just like her own Will, she will save him herself. 

“It’s okay” she whispered. She stroked the top of his head and kissed his temple, “You’re going to be okay.” 

Billy held onto her words because he knew that he will no longer let no one put a hand on him. All the emotions he held onto for so many years were spilled out in this tiny living room. He had given his all to Joyce Byers and she accepted him, she was the mom that he never had. 

“You know I almost lost my boy tonight and I’m not going to lose you either.” 

She lifted his face and with her thumb she wiped his tears away, “Don’t cry anymore okay. You deserve so much more Billy and you will get it I promise you.”

He held her close and nodded, her words meant something to him, they stuck with him. Looking at her she brushed his hair away, “You are going to be safe tonight okay. Hop here will take you and Max somewhere safe.”

He nodded. 

“I’ll be there in the morning to check up on you and you’ll tell me what you need.”

“Okay”, his voice was hoarse but very soft at the same time. Joyce kissed the top of his forehead and hugged him tight. 

“Call me if you ever need anything. I’ll always be here for you.”

Billy understood, Joyce’s kind eyes looked into his soul that night and took a little piece of his heart. He and Max went with Hopper that night, he made sure that he gave the Hargrove/Mayfield residence a call and Neil did not sound to please. He even asked to speak with his son which Hopper scoffed and hung up the phone. Of course, Hopper had to have his say in the conversation, he and Billy talked it over a few cigarettes. Billy didn’t cry this time he let the anger out with Hop and he understood; they were exactly the same. At the end Hopper smiled and patted Billy on the shoulder and gave him a ‘you’ll be okay kid’. Billy slept like an angel that night, Max slept with El and the Chief on the couch. And in the morning as promised, Joyce was there bright and early. She and Billy had a quiet conversation over coffee and cigarettes on the porch, in which he explained to her his desires to leave Hawkins and move back to California. She smiled and mused that she was proud that he has his life made up. She told him that he should leave Hawkins, she told him that this town is not ready for him that needs to be somewhere that’ll handle him and his big dreams, she told him to be where his heart desired, she told him to go  _ home _ .

“I’m going to be there with you the whole time. And if it ever gets to scary, in that place you just let me know. Okay?”, she smiled and patted his hand.

He had spent ages crying over a mother who did not want him that he hadn’t even bothered to look at the one right in front of him. He got the help he needed to continue and thrive and he knew no one was ever going to hurt him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SM FOR READING UR BEAUTIFUL <33


End file.
